The backlight module is a component that provides a light source for a display screen of an electronic device such as a liquid crystal display. Currently, it has been widely used for various electronic devices having the display screen, and especially it is more popular to be used in the liquid crystal display device.
The backlight module typically includes a back plate, a light guide plate, an optical film and a positioning structure disposed on the back plate for positioning the light guide plate and the optical film etc. However, the positioning structure is prone to be deformed when it is subjected to external forces.